Learning to Love the Beast
by SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD
Summary: I am not surprised if she left. After all, who would ever learn to love the sadomasochistic Slytherin Regulus Black? RegulusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **I wasn't going to be surprised if she left. I mean, who would ever learn to love the sadomasochistic Slytherin Regulus Black?

A/N: Hey guys! I am still gonna update "Call Me Crazy" but this just totally came into my mind when I made Regulus' chapter. It's lovely, isn't it? Hurray:D I'll see you all in my reviews, I hope. :D Love you all! Please try to read this too. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you didn't know that, I'd just laugh. Seriously.

**Chapter One**

"Regulus, you better come down here in the next five seconds or I'll personally come up there and flower up your room."

I always hated it when Sirius said that. Sirius Black was my gay excuse of an older brother who had so-called disgraced the family line by being a Gryffindor and who had unfortunately been dubbed as the sex god ever since he was fifth year. Now that I am bloody sixth year and he's graduating, everyone thinks I'll somewhat continue the legacy.

Of course, everyone else is stupid.

Everyone knows that the "almighty Sirius Black" has a sadomasochistic little brother named Regulus Black, who is rumored to actually trace burn scars on his arm and purposefully cast Crutacius curses on himself. Well, only the first part's true. Muggle ways of causing harm to oneself is boring. But anyway, everyone thinks I'm going to snap out of this "little phase" I'm going through and step up to become a major sex god. No thanks. I like being a bit on the skinny side, although Sirius trained me by wrestling me half the time to get downstairs.

"Why do I have to go down there again?" I asked out loud, gently fingering the recent burn scar that I made on my left arm. It was very beautiful, I mused, as I lightly grazed the tip of my finger on top of the scar.

"Mum wants you downstairs. She'd hate eating dinner with the disgrace and without her favorite little boy," I heard Sirius say, and I rolled my eyes. I hated my mother. She was rude and despicable. Father wasn't any different. That's probably the reason why they hardly ever fought. They agreed on almost everything, being the despotic creatures they are.

I sighed and stood up, opening the door to my room. Sirius stood at his tall 6'2 frame, leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. I admit, Sirius was good-looking. He had long dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and intense gray eyes. Those eyes express everything, really.

"Can we go now and get this over with?" he said, looking down at me. I nodded briefly and went downstairs. This house was always gloomy, that was the way I liked it. Sirius always wrinkled his nose whenever he arrived home for the summer (spending holidays with the Potters was his way of escape; Mother loved it when he was gone) and he states it aloud that it got dirtier and dirtier every time he came back.

Kreacher gets mad, and that's what causes my amusement. Whenever Sirius and Kreacher get at their fights again, the statistics are always madly funny:

Sirius: 305, Kreacher: -4. They don't fight all the time because they avoid each other to no end. Kreacher thinks he's a traitor, but he's really great when it comes to causing turmoil and annoyance to other people. I admire those traits in my brother. Makes me wonder why I never got them.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. 

Very uneventful. Mother actually liked it because Sirius shut up all throughout dinner, eating his food quietly and standing up as soon as possible to leave. But before he left, he turned around and said with a bitter smile, "I won't see you all after this. I love you all very much."

The last part actually sounded a bit sincere, but he looked at me when he said it. I was clearly the only one who treated him the way he should be treated... Like a brother. Mother actually smiled at the fact that he was leaving, and Father was simply staring off into space, looking stoned.

I stood up and followed Sirius as he walked up the stairs. "Are you actually serious about all this?" I questioned. Sirius turned to me and offered me a famous sex-god smile.

"Of course, I'm Sirius. Haven't you been living with me your whole life?" he said crisply, and I grabbed his wrist, glaring into his eyes. He knew what I meant. "Yes, I'm leaving. I'm moving to the Potters' house. I just can't stay here anymore, Regulus. I've outstayed my welcome."

"But you LIVE here!" I hissed. "This is your home, Sirius."

"No, it's not, Reg. It never was, never will be." He gently released his wrist from my death grip and turned to face me, his hands resting on my thin shoulders. That's when I really got to look at Sirius. He already had dark bags under his eyes and he was thinner than usual. I felt bad, but then again everyone suffers. "You're my brother, Regulus. And I'd hate to leave you alone here. But... I just don't want to be here anymore."

Then he turned and left up the stairs. I felt a bit numb all over. Nobody's exactly left me before. It's not like I had anybody to begin with. I've lived my life alone. I had my immature Mother who believed that House is law and anyone from another house was pathetic. I had my barely-there Father who was just staring off into space half the time and causing death and turmoil the other half of the time.

All I had was my brother, Sirius. We don't look like it, but we are pretty close. When Mother beats him, he goes to me and I try to help him, although it is to no avail. I never really was good at helping people. Sirius was actually more of the light in my hell hole of a life. And now that he's gone...

What the hell is going to make me be a bit stronger than I was?

Now that Crutacius curse sounds bloody appealing. I walked up to the solace of my room, fingering my wand in my hand. I sighed and leaned back against my bed, allowing one tear to fall. One tear wouldn't have made a difference.

Sirius still would've left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own what I wish I owned. -sad face-

**Chapter Two**

"So he _left_ you, just like that?"

I was sitting on my bed, staring blankly at the fireplace. My cousin, Narcissa Black (and Lucius Malfoy's fiancé, to my disgust), was blabbering on and on about something I honestly didn't give a fuck about until she noticed the new burn scars on my arm. After telling her simply that Sirius had gone, she requested—rather, demanded that I tell her what happened.

I really wasn't one to talk, but when Narcissa demanded something (or anything), she usually got what she wanted. "Look, 'Cissa, I can't force him to stay," I said tiredly, threading my fingers through my hair. Narcissa shot me a look through the fireplace.

"Of course you can! You're a _Black_, for heaven's sake!" she exclaimed. "Where's your backbone, Reg, love?"

"You obviously know that if you use that reasoning, Sirius would've just forced me to let him leave," I retorted dryly. Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, before closing it again. Ha. Score stands at Regulus: 1, Narcissa: 0.

"Okay, so you got a point there. I can see the scoreboard in your head." Narcissa rolled her pretty grey eyes. "But Reg, he really shouldn't have left you like that."

"I really don't see why you are so attached to that… that _traitor_, Regulus." I rolled my eyes at the sound of Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix Black. She may be my cousin and all, but she's just as irritating as my mother, and I don't really need another person like Mother in my life.

"Maybe it's because he's my _brother_, Bellatrix," I said coolly, seeing her face appear in the fire next to Narcissa's. "Now go away, I am in no mood to talk to you."

"What a nice greeting, Regulus. You warmed my heart right up." She laughed. It was honestly more of an evil cackle, but then again, most Blacks laugh like that. Some people find our laughs degrading. I am obviously not surprised.

"Seriously, Bella." Narcissa glared at her sister. "Reg is obviously hurting, and you're doing nothing to ease the pain."

"Well, he's used to pain, isn't he?" Bellatrix turned and smirked at me. "It's nothing compared to the Crutacius curse, but it's pain all the same. You must like it, Reggie."

I glared at her quietly. Bellatrix was obviously in on all the gossip, and I really didn't care. Sirius hated her with a passion, and she always said that the feelings were mutual. Narcissa was the better of the sisters, and I pretty much considered her my sister. But she really _wasn't_. Now I had no one.

"Look, I'm going to bed," I finally said, ignoring Bellatrix. "I'll see you on September 3, Narcissa. Goodnight."

With that, I extinguished the fire and stared up at the ceiling. I traced the scars on my arm quietly, remembering what Sirius used to do when he saw it…

"_Regulus!" Sirius entered the room cheerfully but stopped when he saw me cradling my arm. I was ten then, and I wasn't exactly as cheerful or as bubbly as Sirius. So, when I went to the park that day, I just ended up getting shoved out of every place in the playground. I remembered shutting my eyes closed and wishing that there would be a pain greater than what I was feeling, and before I knew it, I felt a searing pain in my arm. _

_And I wanted to feel more of it._

"_Uh, hi, Sirius," I said in a small voice, hiding my arm behind my back. Sirius raised a bemused eyebrow at me, approaching my bed with caution. I moved away from him quickly._

"_Regulus, stop moving." Sirius grabbed my arm, and I let out a hiss of pain. He eyed the scars on my arm, letting out a sigh. "Holy shit, Regulus, I thought… I thought…" He took a deep breath, before glaring at me. "Stop hurting yourself."_

"_But it feels good," I protested, right before Sirius slapped my face. My cheek stung, and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "Ouch, Sirius!" _

"_Every time you hurt yourself, remember me slapping you. Let me tell you, Regulus, that whenever you hurt yourself, you're slapping __**me**__ in the face." Sirius stood up and swept out of the room. I stared at the door in shock, letting the tears fall down my face._

Another tear slid down my cheek, and another one. The pattern continued, until I ended up sobbing on my bed with my face buried in one of my pillows. I curled up into a ball, drenching my pillowcase with salty tears. He was gone…

And there's no way I could've brought him back.

* * *

It was the third of September, 1977. I pushed my trolley quickly towards the Platform. I always arrived alone, since Mother and Father refused to bring me to a "filthy Muggle institution just to get to a bloody train." With a roll of my eyes, I glanced around quietly, before going through the wall to get to Platform 9 ¾.

Platform 9 ¾ was clogged with people. So many people saying goodbye to their families and hello to their friends. I coldly shoved past annoying first years that can't seem to let go of their mothers' hand, even more annoying second years that were squealing and shouting with their reunited friends and even the bloody irritating seventh years that were joyfully ready for their last year at Hogwarts.

"Reg, love!" I heard Narcissa call out to me from the train. She waved hurriedly at me. "Come on, darling, I just got one of the best compartments!"

"Is Bellatrix with you?" I shouted in reply. Narcissa bit her lip before nodding slowly. I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you at the feast, Cissa!"

"But Regulus—"

"Aw, leave the sod alone, Cissa!" The sound of his voice nearly made me jump. Narcissa rolled her eyes and gave a fluttery wave, before poking her head back inside the compartment. I felt a lump in my throat, before whipping around and seeing Sirius casually wave back at her.

"Sirius…" I whispered quietly, and he tilted his head and winked at me.

"Been awhile, hasn't it, Reg?" And for once, Sirius let me run over to him and hug him tightly. I felt a few tears slide down my neck. "Hey. I missed you."

"I hate you, you bloody git." Scoreboard, Sirius: 1, Regulus: 0.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I probably abandoned this thing because I didn't think anyone would like it, but when I came upon it recently, I actually got 6 reviews, which made me happy. So, for the six of you, I shall continue. I just don't remember the flow of this thing. So… good luck to me? XD Love you guys. 3**


End file.
